Princess
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Todo esto está basado en un abrazo. Sí, es el peor summary de la historia. Basado en el 2x05.


**Disclaimer: The 100 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen y no busco lucrar con mis fanfictions sobre esta serie.**

 **Hola, hace mil días que no subo nada y encima no es sobre THG. Si, podes odiarme, o podes leer algo nuevo e increíblemente cursi. Gracias y buenas noches.**

* * *

.Princess.

~CLARKE POV~

Dolía, cada pequeño musculo y porción del cuerpo me dolía. No podía parar de pensar en los que estaban fuera, en Finn, los chicos, en Bellamy. Mamá entra en la tienda e intenta desinfectar las heridas más profundas, chillo con fuerza pero no se detiene. Solo para cuando los gritos de fuera llaman su atención, alguien ha vuelto. Salgo detrás de ella pero me detiene Raven. La abrazo con fuerza porque al fin y al cabo es una amiga y me destroza ver lo que le ha pasado en su pierna. Oigo a mi madre gritar algo y me enfoco en los recién llegados. Octavia ha regresado, sonrío y me alejo un paso dejando de prestar atención a lo que dice la mecánica porque lo he visto. Cualquier dolor parece desaparecer y el corazón se me desboca. No entiendo muy bien como llego hasta él o porque mi primer impulso es aferrarme a su cuerpo pero el que responda mi abrazo y sentir su aliento cálido en mi cuello me desconecta por completo de cualquier otra cosa que no sea él, Bellamy Blake, algo roto y claramente con mucho que contar, pero a salvo y en Arkadia.

Octavia dice algo y me separo de él como si estuviera electrificado pero no puedo evitar el contacto visual. Preguntan por los demás pero no están conmigo. Pregunto por Finn y Bellamy tuerce el ceño, musita que él está buscándome a mí y yo solo volteo a ver a Raven y salgo disparada por la puerta que aún está entreabierta. Corro varios metros hasta verme rodeada de árboles, me falta el aire y siento que voy a desmayarme pero unos brazos me toman con fuerza cuando estoy por desplomarme. Grito su nombre una vez, como si fuese a oírme y la tosca mano de Bellamy me cubre la boca cuando voy a gritar de nuevo.

Me aferra a su cuerpo y puedo sentir en mi espalda su intento por recobrar el aliento. En algún punto dejo de gritar en su mano y simplemente sollozo. Ha sido demasiado en poco tiempo y para colmo no puedo dejar de pensar y sentirme confusa en brazos de Bellamy cuando Finn me busca como loco por la Tierra. Me suelto del agarre y muy a mi pesar me enfoco en la mirada café. Tiene el ceño fruncido y me observa como si fuese a desaparecer. Vuelve a latirme con fuerza el corazón y me estremezco porque aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme por Finn siento que todo está bien si estoy respirando el mismo aire que el maldito Bellamy Blake.

— Princesa, no deberías correr por el bosque — suaviza la mueca y casi puedo ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

— No me llames así Bellamy… debería estar buscándolo — pone su mano en mi hombro.

— Te has visto en el espejo Clarke, eres un desastre, te has lastimado la pierna lo vi al seguirte… no puedes buscar a Finn ni a nadie en tu condición actual.

— No quieras darme órdenes — le empujo, con mi fuerza apenas podría moverle pero se aleja dos pasos como si le doliese aquello — Finn está buscándome tiene que saber que estoy viva.

— No era el único preocupado por ti Clarke — rehúye mi mirada y se voltea — da igual no está por aquí princesa así que se una niña buena y vuelve al campamento — le veo apretar los puños y emprender la marcha, rengueo y le empujo con todas mis fuerzas, se desestabiliza y casi cae, pero aún tiene tiempo de voltearse y mirarme furioso — ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo?

— Deja de llamarme princesa — pongo énfasis en cada palabra golpeando su pecho y Bellamy aún tiene las agallas de sonreír antes de terminar arrastrándome al caer — Te odio Bellamy…

— Lo siento Clarke pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en eso.

Cierra los ojos y siento su mano subir por mi espalda hasta mi mejilla. Me sorprende la delicadeza con la que su piel roza la mía o lo vulnerable que me siento cuando son sus labios los que rozan los míos. Apenas correspondo su beso, me aferro a la tela de su desgarbada chaqueta y me aprieto contra su cuerpo en busca del calor que necesito. Preferiría que el mundo se detuviese en ese instante pero un ruido nos alerta y en cuanto estoy en pie intentando descubrir la fuente, él ya se ha ido.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. Desde que vi la escena del abrazo en el capítulo 5 de la segunda temporada (busquen en YT "The 100 - 2x05 Clarke and Bellamy hug (HD)" si necesitan refrescar su memoria) supe que Bellarke era casi necesario en mi repertorio de ships no canon. Soy muy fan de Clexa y creo que Raven y Bellamy harían una pareja muy explosiva pero los líderes de los 100 siempre estarán en mi corazón.**

 **Si bien todo se basa en dicha escena el resto es pura ficción mía así que acepto cualquier opinión al respecto. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro fic.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
